


Homewrecker

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Derek cheats on others with Stiles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: Every boyfriend is the one until otherwise proven...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Others, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011084
Comments: 35
Kudos: 33





	1. Homewrecker

Every boyfriend is the one until otherwise proven  
The good are never easy, the easy never good  
And love, it never happens like you think it really should

First Work on 13/11/2020

More content to be added


	2. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who will be the cheated ones? ;)  
> You can give me requests if you want to, I will do my best to develop what your filthy mind will give me.

I wanted to create this fictional character who was everything I was not, I wanted to be a strong, cold-hearted person.  
I feel like girls who are bitches always get the guy and never get hurt,   
’cause that’s what we think! I wanted to create a character that allowed me to be like that

Marina Diamandis- Marina about Electra Heart in 2012.

Welcome to this filthy installment that I'm so glad that I'll write,  
In this opportunity, the cucked ones will be Derek's couples and not Stiles  
We'll see many surprises with the stories at the moment I will be developing them  
and you can give me ideas too, requests prompt and all the filthiness coming through  
your mind, One thing to clarify too is that I don't have a beta so please be aware that you will find some mistakes  
that but I'll try as much as I can to correct them.

In addition. these stories will be in this way

1\. A couple will have their own work for example the first one that is going to be

1\. Derek/Theo Raeken, Derek/Stiles Stilinski. ( Cheating Derek, Oblivious Theo,)

and so on. If you want to see a different couple I can change it if you want to  
please leave a comment below, to make the changes as fast as I can  
now that I'm writing and the first chapter will be posted tomorrow.

This space is totally for prompts because my mind is very disorganized and I can forget things easily  
because of college and I wanted to create a space where I can't forget it thanks to your comments

PSDATA: this idea came to my mind because of how repetitive is ao3 with stiles always being the cucked one   
and also because one of my favorite artist that is called Marina or previously called   
Marina and the Diamonds described her album "Electra heart " and one of my favorites songs is "HomeWrecker"   
and gave me the inspiration to do this and This is my month I'm not a fan of the Zodiac signs but I'm always surprised   
in how accurate are the descriptions and I'm a scorpion apparently and we believe in karma hehe, even though those   
things don't define me at all. a little bit of fun based on that doesn't hurt anybody. at least I think I do haha.

Every boyfriend is the one until otherwise proven  
The good are never easy, the easy never good  
And love, it never happens like you think it really should  
Deception and perfection are wonderful traits  
One will breed love, the other, hate  
You'll find me in the lonely hearts  
Under 'I'm after a brand new start'  
And I don't belong to anyone  
They call me homewrecker

You will enjoy it as much as I can and please subscribe and maintain yourself updated because I will post what you want to see  
and I know that there are some people unsatisfied with almost the same stories, it is time for some medicine be given to the   
other ones ;)


End file.
